Paint Me A Picture
by Ash-ash-ash
Summary: Sex, lust and jealousy in 1560s Venice. Castiel Nova is a painter who falls for the young lover of a rich merchant. In this story YOU decide what happens. Instuctions inside.
1. Chapter 1

**All chapters are now uploaded.**

**In this story you decide what happens. Just read chapter 1 and then decide what you think should happen by following the directions at the bottom of the chapter. There are a couple of times you won't get to decide and about 18 different endings so if you don't like the one you've come to just go back and try again. If you come across something that doesn't seem to flow please let me know becuase I've probably screwed up. There is a lot to keep track of.**

**I might have to warn for a couple of icky things and a few "Oh no!" situations, but it's mostly meant to be a fun story.**

**I've been buzzed about the missing chapter 37 and have now fixed it.**

**So let's have a small summary: Castiel Nova is a painter in 1560s Venice and he is commissioned to paint a portrait of the young lover of a rich merchant. He instantly falls for the young man and tries to get to know him better. It's all about sex, lust and jealousy. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 1<strong>

Castiel stretched in his bed and tried to remember what he had to do today. Oh, yes. He had to start his new comission for a painting of a young man. A rich merchant from town, Guiseppe Guido, had come to his studio a couple of weeks ago and asked Castiel to paint a portrait for him. Castiel didn't usually do portraits but he had been offered a generous price and couldn't say no. Lapis was becoming more expensive and if Castiel wanted to attract the richest customers he would have to have the best paints.

He got out of bed and went downstairs where Gabriel, his assistant was setting out the food on the table. When Castiel had sat down, Gabriel went to get the studio ready. The young man would be along shortly.

Just past 9 o'clock, a slender youth wearing a blue tunic of fine fabric and grey leggins stepped into the studio and asked for Master Nova.

"That is me."

"I'm Dean. I'm supposed to model for you."

"Ah, yes. Come in. We don't call it modelling when it's a portrait."

"Excuse me?"

"A model is someone who sits to give the artist a sense of the proportions of the body. You are going to have your portrait painted. A true likeness of you."

"Oh, I see."

"Come and sit here," Castiel pointed to a chair close to the window. "I'm going to make a few studies first." He got out his paper and charcoal and when he turned back around he saw the young man beginning to take his clothes off.

"What are you doing?" Castiel asked.

"Getting undressed."

"Why?"

The young man hesitated so Castiel asked: "Did Master Guido ask you to do a nude portrait?"

"No, I just thought...I think he would prefer me like that."

"Oh? Why is that?"

The young man smiled a little. "I'm his lover."

Castiel might have known. Why else would a rich man have a portrait done of a man he didn't specify his relationship with. So, this was a little present for himself. Castiel imagined the portrait would hang in his bedroom. A little something to get him in the mood when the real thing couldn't be there. Master Guido was a bachelor so there would be no wife to offend.

"Why don't you leave your clothes on for the sketches and then I'll ask your...Master how he would like you to pose?" Castiel said.

**Should Dean keep his clothes on? Go to chapter 2.**

**Should he take them off? Go to chapter 3.**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

*Well aren't you boring. Please go back and try again :D *


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

"But if it's going to be a likeness of me shouldn't you know what I look like?"

Castiel hesitated. If the boy was Guido's lover it would most likely be a nude painting and so he might as well do the sketches of him nude.

"Alright," Castiel said and sat down while Dean got undressed.

"How should I sit?" Dean asked, and Castiel looked up to see a lean back and sculpted buttocs that would put any marble statue to shame.

"Just..er, just sit how you would like. We'll try out different positions." He was acutely aware of the double meaning of those words and he saw Dean hide a smile by resting his head on his hand and curling his fingers to cover his mouth.

Castiel couldn't help smiling and looked down to his paper so Dean wouldn't notice.

Castiel worked quickly and did a few sketches that were on the demure side. Then Dean began to relax and opened his legs to show himself fully. Castiel tried not to stare. If his buttocs could put marble statues to shame, they were nothing compared to his penis. Even as it was relaxing between his legs, it was long and thick, but not so thick that it looked like it would be uncomfortable.

Castiel wondered how a man like Guido had managed to catch a boy like that. He was over 50 and beginning to fill out his clothes so he needed new ones every year. It must be the money, Castiel concluded. He almost felt jealous. He wouldn't mind a young lover like that. He was almost 40 and when he went to the tavern he didn't catch the eye of the young men like he used to.

As Castiel worked, a flurry of thoughts went through his head. He wondered how often this perfect young man would let himself be sullied by Guido. How many years he had been doing it. He wondered if Guido got to push inside this perfect creature or if he got to enjoy the feeling of his perfect manhood.

Before Castiel knew it, two hours had gone by and it was time to finish. Dean got dressed and came over to look at the sketches. He smiled and said he liked them. Then he left, a faint scent of his perfume remaining in the studio.

In the afternoon Guido came, declared himself happy with the work so far and chose a sketch of Dean sitting with his legs open, reclining and resting his arms on the chair. He was glad to see Castiel was prepared to do a nude portrait. It saved him a lot of explaining that he already knew. He would send Dean again tomorrow so they could get started. Castiel said that would be fine and wondered if he should take a few of the sketches with him to his bedroom for the night.

**Should Castiel take the sketches with him? Go to chapter 4.**

**Should he leave them? Go to chapter 5.**


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

Castiel decided on a few of the sketches where Dean had open legs. He sneaked them upstairs without Gabriel noticing, then went downstairs to eat dinner. Afterwards he went to the tavern. He couldn't get Dean off his mind and he wanted to look for that blue eyed boy who had let Castiel take him in the back alley three weeks ago. He was disappointed not to find him. Slightly tipsy, he went home and got into bed, looking at Dean's sketches.

The next morning, Dean showed up looking rested, which was more than could be said of Castiel. He got undressed and sat in the position Guido had chosen. Castiel neglected to tell him that he had to paint the background before he started to concentrate on the details.

As he worked he noticed Gabriel moving around behind the curtain. He didn't come in but was busy organizing the shelves but Castiel knew he kept a close eye on what was going on. Gabriel saw himself as Castiel's protector. He had been living on the streets and Castiel had taken him home when he was 14 to give him a meal and a warm bed for the night. Gabriel had been willing to let Castiel do what he wanted and though Castiel was no saint, he still couldn't do that to a 14-year-old child. Instead, he had taken Gabriel on as his assistant and Gabriel had been taking care of the studio and Castiel ever since.

Castiel knew he was behind the curtain to monitor what was going on and listening to their conversation. Castiel should probably be furious at him for eavesdropping but Gabriel felt that if he should be able to protect Castiel he should know what was being talked about. A man like Guido could afford to pay people to do his dirty jobs and if he felt Castiel was getting a little too close to his property, Dean that was, he wouldn't be afraid to send someone after Castiel.

**Should Castiel ignore Gabriel eavesdropping? Go to chapter 6.**

**Should he send Gabriel away? Go to chapter 7.**


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

Castiel decided to leave the sketches. If he took them he would have a hard time thinking about anything else and he might have trouble facing Dean the next time. He didn't need to embarrass himself by having a big bulge in his trousers when he was trying to do serious work.

Before he went up the stairs he spotted Gabriel looking at the sketches. He would have to count them tomorrow. Gabriel wouldn't steal but he would certainly borrow.

The next morning, as Castiel had expected, he had to ask Gabriel for the missing sketch. Neither of them pretended they didn't know Gabriel had taken it on purpose. Castiel didn't get angry as long as Gabriel didn't lie to him and Gabriel knew this so he always told the truth. Also, it was in his nature not to care. If he was horny he would do something about it. He wasn't going to make excuses for himself.

When Dean came, they spent the time talking about where they both came from. Dean had been born in the town. He was 17, would be 18 in a couple of months. He didn't seem keen to share anything about his relationship with Guido so Castiel didn't press the subject.

Castiel told Dean he had lived in Venice for more than 20 years. He had been born in the country but when he had shown a talent for drawing he had been sent to a master painter to learn.

Before Dean left, he said Master Guido would like him to come to dinner that night. Castiel said thank you and that he would be delighted to go.

In the afternoon he asked Gabriel to prepare a bath for him and with his best clothes on he went to the Guido house.

Guido's house was a big mansion near the eastern side of town. Castiel felt small as he went and rang the bell. He was shown into the parlour where silk clad chairs and sofas were crowding the floor. Guido came over and shook his hand and asked how work was progressing.

"It's early days yet, but I think we've had a good start," Castiel said. Dean was nowhere to be seen.

Dinner was an informal affair; the food was very good and the wine plenty. Castiel looked at Guido while images of him and Dean flashed before his eyes. Little quick images of Guido sitting behind Dean, fucking him ferociously while they both panted. Or Dean riding on top of Guido, his head turned up as he was moaning loudly.

He really had to stop thinking about it. He couldn't understand why he was so obsessed with Dean. He didn't really know him. But knowing someone wasn't really needed just because you wanted to fuck them.

As Guido was beginning to relax and drink more wine he let slip that he had Dean installed in a room he rented a block away. It used to be a hostel for young women but now the rooms were rented out individually. Guido laughed bombastically when he nudged at Castiel and said: "If only the young maids knew what their rooms were being used for now, haaaa."

Castiel smiled stiffly. Guido had a bit of food stuck at the corner of his mouth.

When it was time for him to leave he thought about going to look at the building where Dean lived. It was a stupid idea but he couldn't get it out of his head.

**Should Castiel go and find Dean's building? Go to chapter 10.**

**Should he forget about it and go home? Go to chapter 11.**


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6**

Castiel decided not to do anything about Gabriel. It was unlikely they would talk about anything important anyway.

He tried to start a conversation but Dean weighed his words carefully and hesitated before answering. Castiel understood he was reluctant to say anything that could hurt Guido or be used against him so Castiel decided to change tactics. He asked Dean where he was from and was told he had been born here in Venice. He was 17, 18 in two months and he didn't have any parents.

Dean asked about Castiel and he wasn't shy so he told Dean what he wanted to know. He had been born in the country and had shown a talent for drawing at an early age. His parents had sent him to the monks at the monastery so he could learn some techniques and when he had been old enough he had been sent to Venice to learn from a master. That was more than 20 years ago. He had had his own studio for the last 10 years.

All the time Castiel worked he frequently glanced at Dean. He kept finding little parts of his body that were just perfect and he was beginning to wonder if he could him justice in the painting. They stopped before lunch; Guido had asked Dean to be back at 1 o'clock. Castiel could just imagine why.

"Until tomorrow," Dean said and disappeared with a smile.

As soon as he was gone Gabriel came out from behind the curtain.

"Be careful Master," he said.

"What do you mean?"

"I see the way you look at that boy. If Guido thinks you want him he'll make you sorry."

Castiel sighed a little. "Don't worry, Gabriel."

"Mmm," Gabriel said, neutrally.

The day after, Dean came with an invitation from Guido to have dinner at his house. Castiel thought for a moment. He didn't know if he should go. It was one thing to imagine Dean with Guido but to actually see them together was a completely different matter. But to refuse would be rude and it could hurt his business.

**Should Castiel go to dinner? Go to chapter 8.**

**Should he refuse and try to come up with an excuse? Go to chapter 9.**


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7**

Castiel decided to ask Gabriel to run a few errands. It wouldn't look good if he was discovered snooping around looking at what was going on. Especially since Dean was naked.

Gabriel left grudgingly but left nonetheless and Castiel could get back to focussing on Dean. Castiel managed to get Dean to tell him where he lived. Guido rented a room for him a block away from his own house. It was a small room but he had what he needed; most importantly a good bed. Castiel froze a second. He imagined just what a good bed meant to Dean.

Gabriel didn't come back until after Dean had left and he came into the studio where Castiel was packing up a painting to be picked up an hour later. He hovered without saying anything and Castiel had to ask him what was going on.

"I was at the tavern-" Gabriel started.

"Really?" Castiel asked with mock surprise.

Gabriel ignored him. "I was at the tavers and I heard a rumour."

"A rumour? At the tavern? What is the world coming to?"

"It was about Guido," Gabriel continued.

Castiel stopped what he was doing and looked at him.

"Yes?"

"I heard he has a wife somewhere."

"What! He's not married."

"I hear he is, but for some reason his wife doesn't live with him."

"That's ridiculous."

"I'm just telling you what I heard." Gabriel left to make supper.

Castiel thought about it. Guido had never actually claimed not to be married. He had business in different towns. It would be easy for him to have a wife hidden away somewhere. He wondered if Dean knew anything about it.

**Should Castiel ask Dean if he knows about his wife? Go to chapter 33.**

**Should he not ask any further questions about it? Go to chapter 34.**


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER 8**

Castiel told Dean he would be delighted to come for dinner and Dean answered by giving him a blinding smile. Then he started taking his clothes off but Castiel stopped him. He felt he couldn't let the boy sit naked again for no reason, so he told him nakedness would not be necessary today.

Dean sat down and they spent the time talking about the goings on in town. Soon it was time to finish and Dean said goodbye and disappeared.

Castiel spent the afternoon on a few finishing touches on the portrait of a banker's daughter.

Then he called for Gabriel who showed up and told him he already had his bath ready. Castiel thought that sometimes it was easier that Gabriel listened in on conversations.

He took a long warm bath and felt himself relax. If he was going to spend the evening with Dean, he had to relieve the pressure in his groin that he had had since the first time he saw him. He started touching himself and it didn't take long before he was ready and pumping himself while holding back a groan. Gabriel didn't need to hear this, though he probably already knew this would happen before Castiel did.

Afterwards, he put on his best clothes that Gabriel had laid out and went off.

Guido's house was a big mansion near the eastern side of town. Castiel felt small as he went and rang the bell. He was shown into the parlour where silk clad chairs and sofas were crowding the floor. Guido came over and shook his hand and asked how work was progressing.

"It's early days yet, but I think we've had a good start," Castiel said. Dean was nowhere to be seen.

Dinner was an informal affair; the food was very good and the wine plenty. Castiel looked at Guido while images of him and Dean flashed before his eyes. Little quick images of Guido sitting behind Dean, fucking him ferociously while they both panted. Or Dean riding on top of Guido, his head turned up as he was moaning loudly.

He really had to stop thinking about it. He couldn't understand why he was so obsessed with Dean. He didn't really know him. But knowing someone wasn't really needed just because you wanted to fuck them.

As Guido was beginning to relax and drink more wine he let slip that he had Dean installed in a room he rented a block away. It used to be a hostel for young women but now the rooms were rented out individually. Guido laughed bombastically when he nudged at Castiel and said: "If only the young maids knew what their rooms were being used for now, haaaa."

Castiel smiled stiffly. Guido had a bit of food stuck at the corner of his mouth.

When it was time for him to leave he thought about going to look at the building where Dean lived. It was a stupid idea but he couldn't get it out of his head.

**Should Castiel go and find Dean's building? Go to chapter 10.**

**Should he forget about it and go home? Go to chapter 11.**


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER 9**

Castiel decided to recline the invitation. He told Dean he had too much work at the moment but maybe another time.

Dean nodded and left. Castiel imagined he looked disappointed.

In the evening he decided to go to the tavern where, to his surprise he met Dean. They talked for a while and Dean asked him if this was the work he had been talking about.

Castiel felt embarrassed for a moment.

"I,uh,I just couldn't spend the evening with Guido," he said truthfully.

"Why not?"

"Well, I just don't think it would be a good idea."

They ordered another beer each and soon they were a little more than tipsy. When they left, Castiel dragged Dean into an alley they passed and pressed him against the wall while he kissed his neck.

"I know why you didn't want to come to dinner," Dean whispered in his ear.

"I was disappointed because I wanted you to walk me home afterwards. But this is fine as well."

Castiel caught his lips in a sloppy kiss and pressed their groins together. Dean moaned into his mouth and pulled his trousers down. The cool night air hit Castiel's cock and made it twitch. He fucked Dean against the wall, holding him up by his legs as Dean was moaning his excitement. A few passers by came to look what was going on but neither of them noticed.

Castiel did walk Dean home and the boy wanted him to come to bed.

**GO TO CHAPTER 32.**


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER 10**

Castiel resolutely turned and walked in the direction of Dean's building. He knew where it was but had never been inside. The gate was open and he went in to see a courtyard with gravel and a small fountain in the middle. The rooms overlooked the courtyard and an outside balchony on the upstairs floor ran the length of the building all the way around. Castiel didn't know which room was Dean's. He walked around for a while not knowing what to do. He could hear people shouting, a dog barking and a cat suddenly jumped in front of him making him start.

He heard a gentle laugh behind him and turned around to see Dean.

"Dean!" he said.

"Master Nova. I hope the cat didn't frighten you too much." He laughed again.

Castiel smiled awkwardly. "No, I just wasn't expecting it."

"Were you looking for me? Do you have a message from Master Guido?"

Castiel felt his heart sink. It said a lot that the boy thought of Guido first. The image from before of Guido taking Dean from behind while Dean exclaimed his pleasure flashed before his eyes again. He felt his hands tighten into fists.

"Uh, no, there's no message I, uh," he thought quickly. "I wanted to ask if we could start an hour later tomorrow. It's gone late now and I've had a bit of wine."

Dean smiled. "Of course. That will be no problem."

Reluctant to let him go, Castiel asked: "So this is where you live?"

"Yes, up there," Dean pointed to an upstairs room, the third on the right side of the building.

"Ah," Castiel said.

They stood for a moment and Castiel, though dying to see his rooms, thought that Dean would probably not ask him up.

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow, then," he said.

"Good night," Dean smiled and went over to the stairs.

Castiel cursed at himself all the way home. He was too old to have a crush. Especially on a boy who belonged to someone else, and was apparently happy to do so.

Castiel woke up the next day just in time for Dean's sitting. Gabriel had tried to wake him up with no success. Finally he dragged Castiel out on the floor so he landed with a bump.

"Ouch! What are you doing?" Castial said angrily.

"Guido's lover boy will be here in ten minutes. It wouldn't be good if I had to send him home again. Guido might cancel his order."

Castiel looked up at him from the floor. He sighed and said: "I guess you're right." He got up with a groan and threw a robe on before he went downstairs.

When Dean arrived, he smiled as usual not making anything of the fact that Castiel had gone to his lodgings the night before.

"My Master will be here later. He wishes to speak with you."

"Oh?" Castiel said. He hoped nothing was wrong. It turned out Guido wanted to ask Castiel for a reduction of the price of the painting.

When Castiel gave him a questioning look he excused himself with the fact that business hadn't been that good recently. Prices went up everywhere. Castiel didn't understand. If prices went up everywhere then surely so did Guido's. He thought for a moment trying to decide if he could afford to lower his price.

**Should Castiel tell Guido he won't take a ducat less? Go to chapter 12.**

**Should he let Guido have a reduction? Go to chapter 13.**


	11. Chapter 11

**CHAPTER 11**

Castiel decided it would be silly to go and look for Dean's building. What explanation would he give if he was seen? Not to mention that Guido might go there himself. Castiel often got horny when he had too much to drink and Guido hadn't been completely sober by the end of the evening.

He hurried home and went to bed. Dean would be there early in the morning.

The sitting went well and Dean surprised Castiel by saying Guido would be there later. He wondered what he could have to say that he hadn't mentioned the night before.

It turned out Guido wanted to ask Castiel for a reduction of the price of the painting.

When Castiel gave him a questioning look he excused himself with the fact that business hadn't been that good recently. Prices went up everywhere. Castiel didn't understand. If prices went up everywhere then surely so did Guido's. He thought for a moment trying to decide if he could afford to lower his price.

**Should Castiel tell Guido he won't take a ducat less? Go to chapter 12.**

**Should he let Guido have a reduction? Go to chapter 13.**


	12. Chapter 12

**CHAPTER 12**

"I'm sorry, but if I lower my price the painting will not be of the same quality," Castiel said.

Guido thought for a moment and Castiel had expected him to try and convince him at least one more time but he just nodded and "Hmm'd".

"Tomorrow Dean will not be coming. I hope you can do without him for a day. But I'll send him again on Monday," Guido said. He didn't seem angry and Castiel was relieved. Money were always a sore topic for everyone.

Friday evening Castiel went to the tavern. There were a lot of people there, there always were, no matter what day of the week it was but Friday always seemed the busiest. He had a few beers and looked at the crowd. Then he spottet Dean. He had to take a second look to be sure it was him, but there he was, looking at Castiel.

Castiel felt strangely happy. Dean was wearing different clothes than what he usually wore. He had black trousers and a brown shirt on; a small red scarf around his neck. As soon as he made eye contact with Castiel he came over and said hello.

"Dean. What are you doing here? I've never seen you in here before."

"I was just walking past and decided to come in for a drink."

That seemed implausible and Castiel felt dizzy at the thought that he might have come in looking for Castiel. What were the odds that Dean just happened to be walking by the tavern Castiel usually went to and decided to go in for a drink.

He felt Dean's hand on his thigh and looked into his eyes. They looked no different than normal; only a bit questioning.

"Did you come looking for me the other night because you like me?" Dean asked.

Castiel didn't know what to say. They had to work together. If Castiel admittet that he was attracted to Dean it might jeopardize everything.

Dean took his hand and led him out in the back alley. The night was clear and a little cool; the alley only lit by moonlight.

Dean kissed Castiel on the neck. He pressed his soft lips against his skin and sniffed his scent. Castiel felt nervous. He probably smelled of sweat and cheap beer. Not something for a boy who was used to bedding a man who took a bath every day. Dean leaned against him and relaxed and Castiel felt his body react to being so close to this heavenly creature.

"You can have me this one time," Dean whispered. He pulled away and started undoing his trousers.

**Should Castiel go along with it? Go to chapter 14.**

**Should he tell Dean no? Go to chapter 15.**


	13. Chapter 13

**CHAPTER 13**

Castiel agreed to give Guido a reduction. It wasn't something he enjoyed and if it was known that he could be manipulated like that there was a danger of all his customers trying it. And then he would lose money.

Guido was very pleased and said he would send a little something as way of compensation. To Castiel's surprise, the compensation was Dean. He showed up in the evening and said Guido had sent him and that he should do whatever Castiel wanted him to.

Castiel quickly gave Gabriel money for the tavern and he brought Dean up to his bedroom and got him undressed in no time. The young man caressed his body as he then proceeded to take Castiel's clothes off.

"Are you doing this willingly?" Castiel couldn't help asking.

"Yes," Dean said and swallowed Castiel's cock, making him gasp loudly.

Eventually, they made it onto the bed where Dean straddled Castiel and pushed down on him. He then rode him while he gasped and moaned and Castiel was trying to take it all in at once. Dean had the most beautiful body Castiel had ever seen and he seemed to like what he was doing. His eyes were closed and he was showing himself fully to Castiel who grabbed on to his cock and started pumping him. Then Castiel rolled them over and fucked Dean so the bed creaked and banged against the wall. Dean was almost screaming and Castiel made strange noises as he reached orgasm.

Dean wasn't allowed to stay the whole night but he promised Castiel he would be back another time.

"Is that also a compensation from Guido?"

Dean smiled. "No. I haven't been taken like that before and I want more." He kissed Castiel deeply and then left. Castiel lay grinning until he fell asleep. Dean kept his promise and about a year later, when Guido died, Dean moved in with Castiel where he spent many nights being taken 'like that'.

-END-


	14. Chapter 14

**CHAPTER 14**

Castiel stared as Dean undid his trousers and pulled them down to expose his perfect white skin. He turned around and leaned over a barrel, waiting. Castiel pulled his own trousers down in a flash. He was already hard and he used some spit for lubrication. The feeling when he slid inside was incredible. Dean was soft, warm and welcoming. He moaned and started to thrust. He knocked over some bottles on the ground and they made an infernal noise i the quiet night. Somewhere a dog barked but all Castiel could think was "Heavenly...Heavenly..." Dean was making small moaning noises but otherwise didn't move. Castiel finished quickly and thought he would help Dean but when the young boy turned around Castiel saw that he wasn't even hard. He just pulled his trousers up and smiled crookedly at Castiel.

"I have to go," he said and before Castiel knew it he was gone.

Castiel went to bed as soon as he got home. He slept badly, images of Dean disturbing his dreams. All he heard was:

_"You can have me this one time...Heavenly, Heavenly."_

He woke up with a jerk and a splitting headache, trying to remember what he had to do that day. With a sigh of relief he remembered it was Saturday and there were no customers coming. All hopes of sleeping his hangover away disappeared quickly, though, as Gabriel soon after shook him awake again and told him Guido was waiting for him downstairs.

Castiel went cold. What if he was there to confront him with what had happened yesterday?

"Is he alone?" Castiel asked.

"Yes," Gabriel said, scrutinizing him. Castiel didn't bother explaining. Gabriel would hear everything when he listened in on their conversation anyway. He quickly put a robe on and went down with trembling legs.

"Ah, Master Nova!" Guido exclaimed overly enthusiastic. Castiel was suspiscious.

"Master Guido. What a pleasure to see you. How may I help you?"

"Well...," Guido said. "I wanted to discuss last night with you."

Here it came, Castiel thought.

"I wanted to ask you again if you could be persuaded to lower your price. Considering last night I hoped you would be more willing."

"What do you know about last night?"

"Come now, Master Nova," Guido said, sounding like Castiel treated him like an imbecil and he didn't like it.

"I sent you Dean to soften you up a little. I know you've taken a liking to him. Why else would you go snooping around his lodgings? I thought if I let you have him for a while you would come to see things my way. Tit for tat, so to say." He smiled lewdly.

Castiel felt his cheeks burning. Guido had asked Dean to have sex with him? He only got to be with Dean because Guido wanted him to lower his price? And Dean had agreed to do it. How much of a reduction did Guido expect? Castiel couldn't give him one that matched Dean's worth that was for sure.

"If I lower my price there will be no money for the best paints. And I can only afford a little reduction."

"No matter. Any reduction is welcome."

Castiel reluctantly discussed a new price with Guido. He felt used. Guido saw him as someone who would comply as long as he got a good fuck. And Dean? What did he think of him? An old man past his best age who would take whatever was offered to him.

When Guido had left, Gabriel made an appearance but Castiel waved him off before he could say anything. He went back to bed and stayed there the rest of the day.

When Dean arrived Monday morning, Castiel said a polite hello and asked him to sit down. He didn't try to have a conversation with him, just concentrated on his work. He could tell by Dean's behaviour that he wanted to say something. Maybe he wanted to apologize.

**Should Castiel casually ask Dean if he is alright? Go to chapter 16.**

**Should he ignore Dean and get on with his work? Go to chapter 17.**


	15. Chapter 15

**CHAPTER 15**

Castiel stared at Dean as he pulled down his trousers. Then he came to his senses and said: "Look, Dean, I don't this is a good idea. I'm flattered and everything but if you and I...well, Master Guido wouldn't be happy."

Dean looked hurt and Castiel was surprised. Was it because he wanted Castiel or just that he wasn't used to being turned down.

Dean pulled his trousers back up and shiftet on his feet.

"Well, I guess I'll go home then," he said.

"Alright. I'll see you for the next sitting," Castiel said and went back into the tavern. After another beer he decided to go home. As he was passing an alley he heard loud moans coming from the darkness. He stopped to see if someone needed help and when his eyes had gotten used to the darkness he saw that it was Gabriel making the noises. He had his trousers down his ankles and was moving his hips back and forth quickly. There was no mistake what he was doing but when Castiel saw _who _he was doing he stopped breathing for a moment. It was Dean. He had his back to Gabriel and was panting and stroking himself.

Castiel quickly left. He felt nauseous.

Gabriel came home about 20 minutes after Castiel and the next day he was very quiet. Castiel pretended he didn't know what he had been doing. In the weeks to come, Gabriel spent a lot of time out of the house in the evenings and Castiel could just imagine what he was doing. He wondered if it would have been him if he hadn't turned Dean down.

Castiel tried to forget his feelings for Dean. It was just lust, really. He had seen a perfect sculpture and had wanted it. Gabriel was closer to Dean in age and they would have many years together if they could figure out how to get along. And if Gabriel didn't do anything stupid like try to go against Guido to get Dean to himself. Yeah, Castiel could probably get used to them being together.

-END-


	16. Chapter 16

**CHAPTER 16**

Castiel let his hand drop and looked at Dean, who flinched a little at the direct stare. "How are you feeling today Dean?" Castiel asked.

Dean smiled nervously. "I'm fine, Master Nova."

"Did you have a nice few days at home?"

"Yes, thank you."

Castiel felt a more direct question would be needed if he was to get Dean to talk about what happened.

"Master Guido came to see me two days ago," he said, noticing how Dean shiftet in the chair.

"He wanted me to lower my price on the painting."

"Oh, that's none of my concern," Dean said.

"No? You just do the dirty work, then?"

Dean went pale. "What do you mean?" he asked quietly.

"How many people have you let fuck you so Master Guido could have a price reduction?"

Dean looked down, his shoulders slouching, and Castiel immediately felt terrible.

"I don't...I haven't..." Just then Gabriel came into the studio and said it was time to stop. Dean had already been there too long.

Dean got up with a relieved sigh, said a quick goodbye and left.

Gabriel looked at Castiel with reproachful eyes.

"Are you mad? What if he tells Guido? You could lose customers behaving like that."

Castiel sighed. "I know, I know.

"You really like him, don't you?" Gabriel asked.

"I don't know. Maybe. I just don't understand why he lets Guido use him like that. Like a common prostitute."

"He _is_ a common prostitute. He just only has the one customer. Anyway, remember what I was willing to do when you found me?"

Castiel laughed at the thought. The rest of the day he wavered between going and apologizing to Dean and staying away. He would see him again tomorrow anyway.

**Should Castiel go and apologize to Dean? Go to chapter 18.**

**Should he wait until tomorrow? Go to chapter 19.**


	17. Chapter 17

**CHAPTER 17**

When the sitting was finished, Castiel still hadn't said anything to Dean about what had happened in the alley.

Dean got up to leave and at the last moment he turned to Castiel and said: "I really did like it."

Castiel doubted it. He looked at Dean quiestiongly.

Dean's cheeks were red, something Castiel found strange considering he was used to being someone's whore. He couldn't be a shy guy.

"I did like the sex. Master Guido asked me to do it. He didn't force me. I did it because I wanted to." Then he turned around and left and Castiel didn't have a chance of smoothing things out.

He had to wait until the next time Dean came to the studio. The first thing he said was: "I liked it too."

Dean smiled at him and took his clothes off. Castiel watched him and noticed his cheeks were getting red again. When their time was almost up, Dean asked if they could finish a little early.

When Castiel asked why, Dean said he didn't think Castiel had gotten what he should have for the price reduction. Castiel's heart beat faster. He got up and went to find Gabriel to send him on an errand. Then he went back to Dean, bent him over the table and fucked him. This time, Dean was hard and Castiel stroked him quickly until his fluids mixed with the paint on the board Castiel used to mix them.

Before Dean left, he said he was looking forward to the next sitting and Castiel could hardly wait himself.

-END-


	18. Chapter 18

**CHAPTER 18**

Castiel made up his mind to go and talk to Dean. He didn't want the boy to feel bad about himself longer than he had to. After supper he went off in the direction of his lodgings. It was a warm evening and the sun had just disappeared behind the houses of the town. Castiel tried to come up with what to say and decided the truth was the best way to go. He would tell Dean he had been disappointed about what had happened and hadn't intended to hurt him.

He reached Dean's building and went through the gate. The courtyard was dark and empty and Castiel hoped he could find the right room. He walked up the stairs looking at the name's of the doors. The third room, the one Dean had pointed to, didn't have a name but Castiel felt sure this was it. As he went up to the door to knock, he noticed it wasn't shut all the way. He could hear noises coming from the inside. It sounded like a person that could be in pain. Somebody could be hurt. Then again, considering this was where a rich man's lover lived there might be something completely different going on.

**Should Castiel Look inside? Go to chapter 20.**

**Should he walk away? Go to chapter 21.**


	19. Chapter 19

**CHAPTER 19**

Castiel decided to wait with the apology. After all, he had been right to be upset. Imagine playing him like that.

The next time he saw Dean, he decided not to say anything at all. It had been a couple of days and the moment for an apology had sort of passed.

Neither of them mentioned it again and because of Castiel's stubbornness and Dean's reluctance to make any sort of fuss, they never got to have all the amazing sex that they other wise would have.

-END-


	20. Chapter 20

**CHAPTER 20**

Castiel went over to the door and opened it a little more. What he saw made him feel like a stone fell in his stomach. In the semi-darkness created by the candles, he saw Dean on his back on the bed while Guido kneeled, holding up his legs while he thrust into him. Dean's eyes were closed and he was stroking himself, panting at the stimulation. The strangled sounds Castiel had heard was coming from Guido who looked like what he was. An old man who by some miracle had convinced a young boy to give himself away for lodgings and good clothes. His face was distorted like he had been at it for a long time. Castiel got a twinge in his stomach when he remembered how Dean hadn't been hard when he had let Castiel take him. Now, he seemed to be enjoying himself.

Castiel felt nauseous and left to get some fresh air. He went to the small garden to the left of the building he had seen when he arrived and leaned against the wall. He tried to get his head around the whole situation. It seemed so strange. Dean and Guido seemed like a solid couple comitted to each other. Dean did everything Guido asked him. He fucked strangers he wasn't attracted to, then went home where Guido was able to give him a proper erection and fuck him in a way that got him off.

He waited until he heard the clock strike for a second time. It must have been at least half an hour now. Maybe it would be safe for him to go back.

He made the short trip back to Dean's room and saw the door was closed. He knocked and Dean opened wearing a lose robe, corded around his waist.

"Master Nova," he said, looking surprised. He stepped aside so Castiel could come in. To his relief Guido had gone.

"Look, Dean, I wanted to apologize for my behaviour today. It wasn't right of me to judge you. I should judge myself. I shouldn't have been with another man's...man," he finished, feeling silly.

Dean couldn't help smiling at his attempt to find the right words. Castiel couldn't ignore that the room smelled of sex and he couldn't help a twinge i his trousers at the thought of what he had just witnessed. It might make him nauseous that Guido was the man Dean was with but the image of him on his back, a firm grip on himself while he was fucked to satisfaction made Castiel aroused like hell.

"I'm sorry too," Dean said. "I know it wasn't right to try and trick you like that but I couldnt...I mean..."

"You couldn't say no," Castiel finished. "My boy Gabriel came from the streets. He would do anything when I first met him."

"Did he?" Dean asked curiously.

"No, he was only 14. It wouldn't have been right. Instead I took him on as my assistant."

Dean seemed relieved, which was strange. Castiel decided not to make anything of it.

"That was nice of you," Dean said.

"Anyway, I should go. I just wanted to make sure I hadn't hurt your feelings."

Dean nodded and went towards the door to open it. Before Castiel passed him he grabbed his arms and pulled him in for a kiss.

**Should Castiel go along with the kiss? Go to chapter 22.**

**Should he stop and say it wouldn't be right? Go to chapter 23.**


	21. Chapter 21

**CHAPTER 21**

Castiel decided he didn't want to know what was going on inside and quickly left to find something else to do.

He ended up at the tavern where he met a man in his mid 20s. He was old enough to know what he was doing and Castiel ended up taking him down by the canal while their moans made echoes between the buildings. This young man latched on to Castiel and he soon forgot about Dean who came with so many complications. Even Gabriel seemed to prefer this young man who said his name was Samuel.

-END-


	22. Chapter 22

**CHAPTER 22**

**You **_**naughty**_** people. I knew you'd come here. :P**

Castiel was taken aback for a moment, surprised at the sudden kiss. Then his body took over and he forgot everything around him. Only he and Dean existed. He kissed back passionately and put his arms around Dean's waist, pulling him in close. Then he realized Dean had started pulling his trousers down and he turned the youth around and went to the bed where they fell down. Dean willingly opened his legs and Castiel was quick to accept the invitation. He pushed all the way in, ignoring that Dean was still slick inside. Then he fucked him hard, rough and desperately, Dean's head tilting back as he emitted a long and loud "Aaaaahhhhhh". Castiel felt satisfied. He hadn't reacted like that with Guido. Castiel was panting at the strain of keeping the speed up but he wouldn't admit to it. He was going to fuck every sound out of the young man even if it killed him.

Dean was moaning loudly. "Ahs" and "Ohs" and "Oh my God's" filling the room. The last part might have been Castiel. He wasn't sure. He just knew that he was seeing colours and felt Dean clench around him until he cried out and filled the young man with his fluids. When he got his sight back he saw Dean smiling at him, breathing steadily. He had been finished for a while.

Castiel smiled back and let himself fall down on Dean to rest. The next thing he knew, he was awoken by Dean as the sun was coming up. He sat up, startled. If he was found there they would both be in a lot of trouble. He quickly got out of bed, his clothes still on, and ran towards the door. Before he left they shared a passionate kiss and reminded each other they would see each other in only a few hours.

When Castiel got home, Gabriel was waiting for him with his usual scolding eyes.

"Don't ask," Castiel said and went to get washed up and change his clothes.

When Dean arrived, it was all Castiel could do not to pull him in for a kiss, but he knew Gabriel would be watching.

**Should Castiel send Gabriel on an errand in town? Go to chapter 24.**

**Should he just get on with the painting and ignore that Gabriel is in the house? Go to chapter 25.**


	23. Chapter 23

**CHAPTER 23**

Castiel told Dean he couldn't have sex with him and like all of us, Dean was so diasppointed that he never made another pass at Castiel.

Castiel really missed out by making that decision.

-END-


	24. Chapter 24

**CHAPTER 24**

Castiel asked Gabriel to go to town and get some more ingredients for the paints. He told him to make sure the trip lasted at least as long as Dean would be in the house. Gabriel gave him a long look but let it go when Castiel gave him money for the tavern.

When Dean left, he told Castiel he couldn't come back for three days. They had spent too long on the painting, so Dean gave a Castiel a quick blowjob before he left.

Castiel couldn't wait three days to see Dean. After two days without Dean, he wondered if he should go an see him at his lodgings. One evening he started to go in the direction of Dean's lodgings without really having made up his mind. Should he go? Maybe he shouldn't.

**GO TO CHAPTER 11.**


	25. Chapter 25

**CHAPTER 25**

It was time to paint the first layer of Dean into the painting and he had to take his clothes off. He grinned and quickly got undressed, then sat down in the chair.

As Castiel worked and studied Dean as he painted, he noticed that Dean was geting hard under his close scrutiny. Neither of them said anything, Castiel just enjoyed the sight of the young man's reaction to him and Dean didn't seem embarrassed. Gabriel looked through the curtain a few times but Castiel ignored him. When they had half an hour left, Castiel couldn't wait any longer. He put the brushes down and went over to Dean with his hand stretched out. Dean grabbed it with a smirk and followed him upstairs.

They fell on the bed and Dean started to suck Castiel. He was like a professional, a thought Castiel quickly pushed aside. They didn't have long and Castiel wanted to be inside Dean so he got him on his hands and knees and spat on his fingers, smearing it around Dean's hole and his own cock. Dean pushed back against his fingers and Castiel trembled. It had been a long time since he had been with anyone who was so willing.

He pushed deep into Dean, making the young man gasp. Then he started fucking him with short sharp thrusts. Dean leaned down on his arms and clenched around Castiel who moaned. He had to use some more spit but then he really got going and Dean was beginning to whisper his name, getting louder as the thrusts got harder.

Castiel reached around and grabbed his hard cock. He wondered what it would be like to have it inside of him. He suddenly pulled out and Dean exclaimed a surprised sound.

"I want to feel you," Castiel said and turned his back to Dean. Dean was quick to get behind him. He did as Castiel and used some spit, then pushed inside Castiel. It had been years since Castiel had last been on the receiving end and he gasped at he sharp pain.

"I'm sorry," he heard Dean whisper in his ear.

"It's alright," Castiel moaned, gritting his teeth.

Dean started to thrust slowly and Castiel relaxed a little. He could feel Dean trying to angle his thrusts and he realized he was trying to find Castiel's special spot. He no doubt knew it from himself and wanted to give Castiel as much pleasure as possible.

After a bit of prodding, Dean finally found it and Castiel gave a loud cry at the first touch. Then Dean's thrusts became harder and more deliberate and he was moaning loudly. Castiel could listen to him all day but since that was impossible he settled for this moment and stroked himself as he was fucked. Dean, being the young man he was, finished soon and he turned Castiel around and pumped him up and down until a thick line of semen painted his hand white.

Outside the door, Gabriel closed his eyes as his own release settled in his body.

When Dean had gone home, Castiel worked for a few more hours on some other paintings. In the evening, Gabriel asked him what he intended to do with Dean.

"What do you mean?" Castiel was just enjoying the feeling of being with someone.

"He's still Guido's boy. Do you think he'll leave him for you?"

Castiel didn't know what to say.

Gabriel continued: "I don't think Guido will let him go just like that. Just because he's been fucked by somebody else."

Castiel still didn't say anything but he knew Gabriel had a point.

After a lot of thinking he went to the table and started writing a letter to Dean. He wouldn't be back to the studio for at least four days; Guido needed him at home and that thought made Castiel shake. The thought of Guido's fat hands on Dean's perfect body and the way he fucked into him when he clearly was too old to enjoy it fully.

He sat down and started to write.

"Dean,

The time we've spent together has been the best in my life in a long time. I know it's difficult for you to to make a dicision when we've only just met and you have a safe place with Guido but I-"

He stopped writing. He was going to say he loved Dean but could he really defend that declaration? He thought back to the time they'd spent together and knew he would say anything to get Dean away from Guido.

"I love you and I want you to come and live with me. We can move to another town, another country, to get away from Guido. Please say yes.

Castiel."

"Nova," he added. He didn't know if Dean knew his first name.

**Should Castiel send the letter to Dean? Go to chapter 26.**

**Should he throw it away and talk to him in person? Go to chapter 27.**


	26. Chapter 26

**CHAPTER 26**

Castiel sent the letter by messenger and waited for a reply. He knew he wouldn't get one quickly; Dean had a big decision to make, but he hoped he had made enough of an impression on the young boy that he would at least consider it. He couldn't offer Dean fine clothes and fancy lodgings but he could give him real affection. And he was at least 20 years younger than Guido.

Castiel didn't receive a reply from Dean and he was beginning to think he had to forget about being with him. He was anxious and fidgeting with his brushes as he waited for Dean to arrive for his next sitting. He hoped that he still had a chance to convince Dean he was the man for him.

He was surprised to see Guido arrive with Dean.

"Master Nova," Guido exclaimed in his usual loud way.

"Master Guido," Castiel said and tried not to look disappointed.

"I thought I would come along today and see how the painting is progressing."

"Oh, well come in." Castiel looked at Dean who smiled at him as usual and didn't seem like he had given up on them. He relaxed a little. He was obviously still thinking about it.

The sitting was an awkward affair. Dean had to sit naked and Castiel tried not to look at any particular part of his body for too long at a time. Guido sat in a chair drinking the wine and eating the fruit Gabriel served him with a sarcastic smile that was completely lost on him. Castiel prayed Dean wouldn't get an erection and he hoped he wouldn't get one thinking about what he and Dean couldn't go upstairs to do.

Before they left, Guido said Dean wouldn't be back for another three days. When the were gone, Castiel sank down on Dean's chair and breathed heavily. He could hear Gabriel moving around in the kitchen and waited for him to come out and say something. To his surprise he didn't.

He was desperate to be with Dean and thought about going to his lodgings.

**Should Castiel go and visit Dean? Go to chapter 28.**

**Should he stay home and hope Dean will come alone the next time? Go to chapter 29.**


	27. Chapter 27

**CHAPTER 28**

Castiel waited until it was past nine, then he left and went in the direction of Dean's lodgings. It was dark and he hoped he could hide in the shadows.

He walked quietly up the stairs and went down the hall to Dean's room and knocked on the door. There was no reply. It was quiet on the other side and Castiel was disappointed.

Just as he turned around to leave, a young girl with long black hair came up the stairs and asked if he was looking for Dean.

After he had said yes, she said: "He's gone to Master Guido's house to stay for a few days." Castiel didn't like the way she smiled. She continued: "If I know the Master right, Dean will need to spend a few days in bed when he's done with him. You might have a chance of seeing him then." She laughed loudly and Castiel mumbled a "Thank you" and quickly left. He was shaking as he walked home. Right now, Dean could be in bed with Guido letting him do God knows what to him.

When he got home he went to bed but couldn't sleep. An insane plan was forming in his head. He would go to Guido's house and find out where Dean's room was. Maybe he could charm one of the girls working at the house into telling him. He would convince Dean to come with him and if they needed to leave the country right away they would. Gabriel could join them later.

He imagined how Guido's men was kicking everything around in his house as they came looking for them. If Gabriel was here he would be killed. Castiel would have to send him away first. He started to have second thoughts. If he and Dean ran away he would lose everything and have to build up his studio from scratch. Maybe he should write Dean another letter and ask him to meet him somewhere so they could talk about it. After all, he knew Guido best.

**Should Castiel go and find Dean at Guido's house? Go to chapter 30.**

**Should he write him another letter? Go to chapter 31.**


	28. Chapter 28

**CHAPTER 28**

Castiel waited until it was past nine, then he left and went in the direction of Dean's lodgings. It was dark and he hoped he could hide in the shadows.

He walked quietly up the stairs and went down the hall to Dean's room and knocked on the door. There was no reply. It was quiet on the other side and Castiel was disappointed.

Just as he turned around to leave, a young girl with long black hair came up the stairs and asked if he was looking for Dean.

After he had said yes, she said: "He's gone to Master Guido's house to stay for a few days." Castiel didn't like the way she smiled. She continued: "If I know the Master right, Dean will need to spend a few days in bed when he's done with him. You might have a chance of seeing him then." She laughed loudly and Castiel mumbled a "Thank you" and quickly left. He was shaking as he walked home. Right now, Dean could be in bed with Guido letting him do God knows what to him.

When he got home he went to bed but couldn't sleep. An insane plan was forming in his head. He would go to Guido's house and find out where Dean's room was. Maybe he could charm one of the girls working at the house into telling him. He would convince Dean to come with him and if they needed to leave the country right away they would. Gabriel could join them later.

He imagined how Guido's men was kicking everything around in his house as they came looking for them. If Gabriel was here he would be killed. Castiel would have to send him away first. He started to have second thoughts. If he and Dean ran away he would lose everything and have to build up his studio from scratch. Maybe he should write Dean another letter and ask him to meet him somewhere so they could talk about it. After all, he knew Guido best.

**Should Castiel go and find Dean at Guido's house? Go to chapter 30.**

**Should he write him another letter? Go to chapter 31.**


	29. Chapter 29

**CHAPTER 29**

The three days without seeing Dean was agony. Castiel's mind ran away with him and he was consumed by jealousy at the though of the different sexual positions Guido might have Dean in.

In the middle of the night on day two, Castiel and Gabriel were woken in the middle of the night by loud baging on the front door.

When Castiel opened the door, Dean tumbled inside, bloodied and out of breath.

"Dean! What happened?"

Dean sobbed and fell into Castiel's arms. "He's dead. I killed him."

Castiel felt a stone sink in his stomach. He got dean over on a chair while Gabriel went to get him something to drink.

"Tell me what happened," Castiel said.

"I- I found out Guido had lied to me about what your letter said."

"My letter? What do you mean?"

"I asked Guido to read it to me. I can't read myself. Later, when I showed it to one of the servants she told me the truth. Guido had told me it said you wanted him to be present at the next sitting. I showed it to her because I wanted her to see your beautiful handwriting. She was shocked when she read it and asked me if I knew what it said. I confronted Guido and he told me not to be silly. I belonged with him. He began hitting me when I tried to leave and I pushed him so he hit his head on the fireplace. I killed him."

He sobbed uncontrollably.

It took a while to get everything straight. Luckily it turned out there had been two witnesses to the episode so Dean escaped punishment. He moved in with Castiel and lived there happily for several years.

-END-


	30. Chapter 30

**CHAPTER 30**

The next day, Castiel went to Guido's house and went round the back to catch one of the girls. He managed to get chatting to a young brown haired girl who seemed a little reluctant to share any information about the residents.

"I just heard that the most beautiful man in town lives here," Castiel said casually.

"Oh, it's true! He lives up there," she said and pointed to a window overlooking the back of the house.

Castiel smiled satisfied and quickly left.

He waited until it had gone dark, then he made his way to Guido's house, sneaking around the back and hiding behind a cart. He looked at the window the girl had pinted out as Dean's. The lights were off. Maybe he wasn't there. Maybe he was in Guido's bed. He felt his cheeks burn. The bell rang ten times and Castiel decided to take a chance. He picked up a few small stones and started throwing them at the window.

Then he heard someone running up behind him and felt a hard blow on the head. He fell to the ground, his hand to his head and groaning.

"Master Nova," he heard a voice say. He looked up and saw it was Guido.

"I'm very disappointed in you. I let you have my boy once and you take advantage and use him twice. Or is it three times?" He walked slowly towards Castiel. "And then you try to take him away from me altogether. I don't think you realize how serious this is."

Castiel swallowed and felt himself shake. "Master Guido, I-"

"Don't bother," Guido cut him off. "I hope you had fun because you'll never have him again."

He pulled out a knife and stabbed Castiel in the heart.

A couple of days later, his body was found in the canal and the cause for his death judged as drunkenness which led him to fall in the water and drown.

-END-


	31. Chapter 31

**CHAPTER 31**

Castiel sat down to write another letter to Dean.

"Dean, please meet me in the garden by the church at 9 this evening. We need to talk.

Castiel."

He sent the letter by messenger and waited for the day to end. It was difficult for him to find something to do so he left early and went towards the church. He stopped by the corner of the neighbouring house. There were men running around outside the garden and they had swords with them. Then Dean saw Guido among them and knew they had been found out.

He quickly left and ran to Dean's house, banging on his door. Dean opened with a surprised look and Castiel went inside and shut the door behind him, locking it.

"Master Nova? What are you doing here?"

Castiel panted. "Guido knows about us. I wanted to make sure you didn't go to the garden."

"What garden?"

Castiel stopped panting for a second.

"The garden by the church. I asked you to meet me there. Did you not receive my letter?"

Dean's face lit up. "Oh. Yes I got them. I asked Master Guido to read them for me."

"What? You can't read?"

"No." Dean looked a little embarrassed. Castiel reached a new level of fuming. Guido hadn't even bothered to teach the boy to read.

But now it all made sense. Why Guido had been present during the last sitting and why Dean hadn't behaved any different than usual.

"What did Master Guido tell you were in the letters?"

"He said the first one asked that he was present for the next sitting and the second one said it was questionable if you would be able to finish the painting. Are you going away?"

"No," Castiel almost laughed. So, Guido intended to kill him and tell Dean that he had gone away.

"Dean," he said. "I wrote to tell you I love you and that I want you to come away with me. The letter today asked you to meet me in the garden by the church so we could come up with a plan. But I was at the church early and I saw Guido and his men. I think they planned to kill me."

Dean went pale as he realized he had been manipulated. And that he might have lost Castiel.

"I'll come with you," he said, simply.

Castiel smiled.

"We have to leave right now."

Dean quickly gathered a few belongings and they ran all the way to Castiel's house where Gabriel was told to get a few things together. Castiel packed the most valuable of his paints and took a few brushes with him. When he got outside, Gabriel had taken the cart and the horse out and had put a few of the unfinished paintings with him. Castiel was grateful that he just did all this without complaining or asking questions.

They travelled all night and when they stopped to sleep at a tavern they presented themselves as Alberto Molinelli and his two sons. They didn't stop until they had reached France. When they had found a cottage to live in, Gabriel unpacked the cart and Castiel smiled when he saw the unfinished painting of Dean.

"I thought you could finish it and send it to Guido. He has already paid half the money anyway."

Castiel laughed loudly.

-END-


	32. Chapter 32

**CHAPTER 32**

Castiel told Dean it wasn't safe for him to stay; it wasn't that he didn't want to, though. They kissed passionately good bye and Dean rubbed his hand against Castiel's groin. It took all his wil power to leave. He asked Dean to meet him in the gardens in town after dark the next night.

The day couldn't go by fast enough. Castiel concentrated on work but he had to will away an erection more than once when he thought about the pleasure that was waiting for him.

At 10 in the evening he took off for the gardens ignoring Gabriel's questioning look.

He found Dean waiting for him by the apple trees. There were no people around but they could hear the noise of the tavern in the distance. Dean kissed him like they hadn't seen each other in weeks, then he pulled him to the ground and yanked Castiel's clothes off and then his own.

His white member was standing erect, glistening with pre-cum as he kneeled over Castiel, his one hand resting next to Castiel's head, the other having a firm grip on his own cock. He started stroking himself, pumpin quickly while he moaned. Castiel was mesmerized as he lay looking up at him. His eyes were closed and his mouth open, small "Aah"s escaping him. He pumped himself faster and faster until Castiel felt warm and wet on his stomach while Dean let out a final gasp. He licked his lips and pressed them together, then he opened his eyes and looked at Castiel. His eyes were shining in the moonlight. He reached down and kissed Castiel slowly, his hands playing with his hair.

He sat up and trailed his fingers through the mess on Castiel's stomach and wiped them on Castiel's hard cock. Then he impaled himself on Castiel who gave a groan at the unexpected moves of the young man. Dean started moving up and down while he moaned. Castiel almost couldn't believe it. He had just finished himself and was now continuing pleasuring Castiel while taking obvious pleasure from it. They continued like this for a long time; until Dean's cock was hard and erect again. Then Castiel flipped them over and fucked Dean with rhythmic movements. He tried to catch Dean's lips in a kiss but his thrusts made Dean's head move back and forth so it was difficult. That didn't matter, Castiel would rather fuck him anyway, so he did. Hard and quick while he panted and Dean moaned and yanked at his own cock. Castiel shook and filled Dean with warm wetness, then he looked at the youth as he stroked himself to fulfilment once again, this time spilling on his own stomach.

"Will you be my secret lover?" Dean asked and Castiel was taken aback.

"What about Guido?"

"He's getting older. It won't be long before he doens't need me anymore. Then I can be yours alone." He smiled at Castiel.

Imagine, the lover having a lover, Castiel thought.

"I can live with that," he said and squeezed Dean's shoulders.

-END-


	33. Chapter 33

**CHAPTER 33**

Castiel was so curious that he decided to ask Dean about the rumour the next time he came to sit.

"He's not married," Dean said and looked like he meant it.

"It's just that Gabriel had heard that he was and I just wondered."

"He's not married," Dean said again.

Castiel smiled and dropped the subject.

In the evening Castiel found Dean's belt on the floor. He was surprised he hadn't noticed he didn't have it on. Gabriel offered to go and deliver it, Dean wouldn't be back for a couple of days, but Castiel was curious to see where he lived so he went himself.

He knew where it was but had never been inside. The gate was open and he went in to see a courtyard with gravel and a small fountain in the middle. The rooms overlooked the courtyard and an outside balchony on the upstairs floor ran the length of the building all the way around. Castiel didn't know which room was Dean's. He walked around for a while not knowing what to do. He could hear people shouting, a dog barking and a cat suddenly jumped in front of him making him start.

He heard a gentle laugh behind him and turned around to see Dean.

"Dean!" he said.

"Master Nova. I hope the cat didn't frighten you too much." He laughed again.

Castiel smiled awkwardly. "No, I just wasn't expecting it."

"Were you looking for me?"

"Yes, you forgot this." He held out the belt.

"Oh, thank you. I don't know how I could have forgotten." He took the belt, their fingers brushing lightly against each other. Castiel shivered.

"So this is where you live?"

"Yes, up there," Dean pointed to an upstairs room, the third on the right side of the building.

"Ah," Castiel said.

They stood for a moment and Castiel, though dying to see his rooms, thought that Dean would probably not ask him up.

"Well, I'll se you in a couple of days," Castiel said.

"Good night. And Thank you." He held the belt up.

Castiel smiled and left. When he was halfway home he thought that maybe he should have asked Dean not to say anything to Guido about the rumour. He wouldn't like people talking about him and if he thought Castiel was filling him with nonsense maybe he wouldn't send him again.

**Should Castiel turn back? Go to chapter 35.**

**Should he wait until the next time he sees Dean? Go to chapter 36.**


	34. Chapter 34

**CHAPTER 34**

Castiel decided not to ask Dean about the rumour that Guido was married. It hardly mattered. It didn't make any difference to whether or not Castiel could be with Dean.

Every time Dean came to sit for the painting, Castiel tried to come up with a way to get closer to him. Sometimes Guido came along and sometimes he tried to get Castiel to agree on a lower price for the painting. Castiel didn't budge. If anyone could afford to pay it was Guido.

One Friday evening Castiel went to the tavern. There were a lot of people there, there always were, no matter what day of the week it was but Friday always seemed the busiest. He had a few beers and looked at the crowd. Then he spottet Dean. He had to take a second look to be sure it was him, but there he was, looking at Castiel.

Castiel felt strangely happy. Dean was wearing different clothes than what he usually wore. He had black trousers and a brown shirt on; a small red scarf around his neck. As soon as he made eye contact with Castiel he came over and said hello.

"Dean. What are you doing here? I've never seen you in here before."

"I was just walking past and decided to come in for a drink."

That seemed implausible and Castiel felt dizzy at the thought that he might have come in looking for Castiel. What were the odds that Dean just happened to be walking by the tavern Castiel usually went to and decided to go in for a drink.

He felt Dean's hand on his thigh and looked into his eyes. They looked no different than normal; only a bit questioning.

"Did you come looking for me the other night because you like me?" Dean asked.

Castiel didn't know what to say. They had to work together. If Castiel admittet that he was attracted to Dean it might jeopardize everything.

Dean took his hand and led him out in the back alley. The night was clear and a little cool; the alley only lit by moonlight.

Dean kissed Castiel on the neck. He pressed his soft lips against his skin and sniffed his scent. Castiel felt nervous. He probably smelled of sweat and cheap beer. Not something for a boy who was used to bedding a man who took a bath every day. Dean leaned against him and relaxed and Castiel felt his body react to being so close to this heavenly creature.

"You can have me this one time," Dean whispered. He pulled away and started undoing his trousers.

**Should Castiel go along with it? Go to chapter 14.**

**Should he tell Dean no? Go to chapter 15.**


	35. Chapter 35

**CHAPTER 35**

Castiel turned around and went back. When he reached Dean's building, he walked up the stairs looking at the name's of the doors. The third room, the one Dean had pointed to, didn't have a name but Castiel felt sure this was it. As he went up to the door to knock, he noticed it wasn't shut all the way. He could hear noises coming from the inside. It sounded like a person that could be in pain. Somebody could be hurt. Then again, considering this was where a rich man's lover lived there might be something completely different going on.

He went to the door and opened it carefully. What he saw made him feel both sick and aroused at the same time. In the semi-darkness created by the candles, he saw Dean on his back on the bed while Guido kneeled, holding up his legs while he thrust into him. Dean's eyes were closed and he was stroking himself, panting at the stimulation. The strangled sounds Castiel had heard was coming from Guido who looked like what he was. An old man who by some miracle had convinced a young boy to give himself away for lodgings and good clothes. His face was distorted like he had been at it for a long time.

Castiel suddenly felt nauseus and left to get some fresh air. He went to the small garden to the left of the building he had seen when he arrived and leaned against the wall.

He waited until he heard the clock strike for a second time. It must have been at least half an hour now. Maybe it would be safe for him to go back.

He made the short trip back to Dean's room and saw the door was closed. He knocked and Dean opened wearing a lose robe, corded around his waist.

"Master Nova," he said, looking surprised. He stepped aside so Castiel could come in. To his relief Guido had gone.

"Twice in one evening? Did you forget something?"

Castiel couldn't ignore that the room smelled of sex and he couldn't help a twinge i his trousers at the thought of what he had just witnessed. It might make him nauseous that Guido was the man Dean was with but the image of him on his back, a firm grip on himself while he was fucked to satisfaction made Castiel aroused like hell.

"I'm sorry to disturb you again but I wanted to ask if you would mind not telling Master Guido about the rumour."

"Oh, of course. Any particular reason?"

"Well, it's just...I don't think he would be happy knowing people are talking about him."

"Yes, I understand. That's very nice of you."

Castiel smiled like it was no big deal. After all, he had his own selfish motives for asking the favour.

"Well, I should go."

Dean nodded and went towards the door to open it. Before Castiel passed him he grabbed his arms and pulled him in for a kiss.

Castiel was taken aback for a moment, surprised at the sudden kiss. Then his body took over and he forgot everything around him. Only he and Dean existed. He kissed back passionately and put his arms around Dean's waist, pulling him in close. Then he realized Dean had started pulling his trousers down and he turned the youth around and went to the bed where they fell down. Dean willingly opened his legs and Castiel was quick to accept the invitation. He pushed all the way in, ignoring that Dean still was slick inside. Then he fucked him hard, rough and desperately, Dean's head tilting back as he emitted a long and loud "Aaaaahhhhhh". Castiel felt satisfied. He hadn't reacted like that with Guido. Castiel was panting at the strain of keeping the speed up but he wouldn't admit to it. He was going to fuck every sound out of the young man even if it killed him.

Dean was moaning loudly. "Ahs" and "Ohs" and "Oh my God's" filling the room. The last part might have been Castiel. He wasn't sure. He just knew that he was seeing colours and felt Dean clench around him until he cried out and filled the young man with his fluids. When he got his sight back he saw Dean smiling at him, breathing steadily. He had been finished for a while.

Castiel rolled off him and rested for a while, looking up in the ceiling.

After a moment he said. "Could I ask you to also not mention this to Guido?"

Dean laughed. "Don't worry, I won't tell anybody."

Castiel sat up.

"Why?" he asked.

"Why I won't tell?"

"No, why did you have sex with me?"

Dean shrugged. "You seem nice."

"Oh," Castiel said disappointed.

"You're also younger," Dean continued.

Castiel thought for a while. Dean hadn't seemed to dislike being with Guidor but then again, he had to keep up pretense if he wanted to keep living here.

"How did you get together with Guidor in the first place?"

"My mother was his servant. My father died shortly after I was born and when my mother got sick Guidor payed for her medicine. When she died he let me stay here."

"How did you end up in his bed?"

"He asked me. I was 13 and thought it would be okay. He was nice; I liked him."

"That pig," Castiel fumed, but to his surprise Dean defended him.

"He never forced me to do anything. It wasn't very often he came to me at first. Not until I was older and knew better. When I was 16 he offered to let me stay here to keep the gossip away."

Castiel understood why Dean had wanted to be with him. Guido was all he knew. An old man with sacking skin and a difficulty reaching release.

Castiel had to go home but Dean asked him to stay. If he left early he wouldn't be discovered.

**Should Castiel stay? Go to chapter 37.**

**Should he go home? Go to chapter 32.**


	36. Chapter 36

**CHAPTER 36**

When Castiel saw Dean next time he asked him if he could keep the rumour secret from Guido.

"Oh," Dean said and looked surprised. "I'm sorry but I've already told him. I never keep secrets from him."

"Oh, that's a shame," Castiel said. "Well, nevermind. I'm sure it won't matter."

**Will it matter? Go to chapter 38.**

**Won't it matter? Go to chapter 39.**


	37. Chapter 37

**CHAPTER 37**

Castiel couldn't say no to Dean and they crawled under the sheets and fell asleep holding each other.

Castiel was awaken hours later by someone shaking him violently.

"Wh-what?" he said. When he opened his eyes he saw an angry Guido standing by the bed . Then he felt a sharp pain in the chest as Guido's knife pierced through his flesh. His last thought was for Dean to be spared.

-END-


	38. Chapter 38

**CHAPTER 38**

Castiel was right in thinking that Guido wouldn't like being talked about. Before long he had sold his house and moved away taking Dean with him. Castiel tried to find them but had to accept that Guido probably changed his name because nobody knew a Guiseppe Guido or a young boy from Venice named Dean.

-END-


	39. Chapter 39

**CHAPTER 39**

It seemed Dean was right in his assumption that Guido wouldn't care about the rumour. He was invited to dine with Guido for a second time and this time Dean was there as well.

Castiel tried not to pay attention to the way Guido smacked his ass and rubbed it whenever Dean was close enough for him to reach. Instead he tried to make sure Guido had enough to drink all the time and he was soon too drunk to think straight.

As Guido was helped upstairs, Dean left with Dean and was surprised when the youth asked him if he would walk him home. He was a bit nervous walking around alone at this time of night.

Castiel agreed since it wasn't far and was surprised when Dean didn't turn to him to say goodnight when they reached the gate. Instead he walked all the way to his room and opened the door looking at Castiel like he expected him to come inside.

Castiel felt his heart beat faster. There was only one reason why Dean would want him to come inside and he wasn't going to say no.

As soon as the door closed behind them, they latched on to eachother and kissed passionately. They got rif of their clothes in a heartbeat and Dean pushed Castiel down on the bed and crawled on top of him. Then he proceeded to kiss his body and suck his cock in a way that made Castiel think his head was going to explode. All the time he was preparing himself with two fingers and he was making little noises like a puppy whining for attention.

Castiel couldn't wait any longer and he got Dean on his hands and knees and thrust into him so quickly that Dean fell down on his arms. Castiel bent over Dean's back, an arm reaching around his waist holding him in place so he could thrust hard and quick. Dean was shouting loudly and soon cried his release into the room. Castiel couldn't hold on anymore and he let himself go and filled Dean with his release.

They collapsed on the bed and when Castiel had enough breath to speak he asked Dean why he had done this.

"I found out you were right. Master Guido is married."

"So was this a jealousy thing?"

Dean smiled. "No. I just thought I knew him. I tell him everything and though I know he doesn't do the same for me it's still an important detail that he's married. Anyway, he's not as viril as he once was and I wanted to try someone younger."

Castiel was surprised. He had seen Dean as the submissive lover but it turned out he had a mind of his own. And that he had chosen Castiel to be that younger lover was flattering.

When Castiel came home the next day Gabriel was waiting for him with news. He ran towards Castiel as soon as he entered the house.

"Guido's been murdered!" he said.

"What?"

"Murdered! The Carabinieri are swarming the house. Where have you been all night?"

Castiel gave him a quick look and Gabriel already knew. "You were with lover boy."

"Don't call him that," Castiel said annoyed.

"Say...you two didn't come up with a plan so you can be together?"

"Don't be absurd! I think it's awful that Guido's been murdered. Do they have any idea who could have done it?"

"No, not yet." Gabriel left to go to the tavern. He wanted to see if he could snap up some more details.

Castiel thought for a while. Who could have murdered Guido? Who had something to gain by his death. He got nervous when he realized he himself had something to gain. He wanted Dean for himself and since Guido wouldn't have let him go willingly, Castiel could be seen as taking matters into his own hands. Then again, Dean could have the same motive. Castiel had slept through the night without waking. Maybe Dean had left and gone back to Guido's house. He had a key so entrance would be no problem. And maybe Castiel had stolen that same key so he could get to Guido.

This was awful! He quickly made his way back to Dean's lodgings. He had to talk to him. He had to find out if Dean had anything to do with the murder.

**Should Castiel accuse Dean of murdering Guido? Go to chapter 40.**

**Should he tell Dean he will stand by him no matter what? He knows Dean didn't do it. Go to chapter 41.**


	40. Chapter 40

**CHAPTER 40**

Dean opened the door with a frightened expression on his face. Maybe he had expected it to be the Carabinieri. When he saw it was Castiel he let him in and quickly closed the door.

"Isn't it awful," Dean said.

"Yes. Dean do you know who could have done it?"

"No! How could I?"

"I just thought that after you discovered he was married you might have become...well, a little angry. You did have sex with me yesterday because of it."

Dean looked at him in disbelief. "I had nothing to do with it! And I had sex with you because I wanted to. Not to get back at Guido."

"Are you sure you haven't let it slip somewhere. Maybe you have an admirer who would do anything for you?"

"Get out!" Dean yelled. He was very angry and Castiel thought it best to leave.

It turned out Guido had been murdered by one of the servants. A young man who had come into his service had fallen in love with Dean and couldn't stand watching Guido's hands all over him. There was also something about money which Guido owed him. People were whispering that maybe the young servant had given himself to Guido and hadn't received the kind of payment he had expected.

Dean left Venice soon after the culprit had been found and Castiel never saw him again.

-END-


	41. Chapter 41

**CHAPTER 41**

Castiel went to Dean's lodgings as soon as he could. When Dean opened the door, Castiel saw his eyes were red and he was a little surprised. He didn't think Guido's death would affect him like that.

"Isn't it awful," Dean sobbed.

Castiel put his arms around him and knew that Dean had nothing to do with it.

"Don't worry. I'll take care of you," Castiel said.

"You will? I can come and stay with you?"

"Of course." Castiel was already looking forward to having Dean in his bed every night. The mere thought made him hard and Dean pulled away from him and looked into his eyes.

Castiel smiled awkwardly. He really couldn't help himself.

They ended up having sex on the floor and if anyone had seen them they would most likely find it most suspicious considering Dean's lover had just been murdered.

In the end, the murderer was found to be Guido's wife. She had come to Venice in search of her husband whom she hadn't seen in a long time and when she had started asking around for him, the rumour about her had started. She had found out he had a male lover and in a fit of rage she had murdered him. The evening Castiel had been at his house for dinner, she had gone to talk to Guido during the day and had hid in the house instead of leaving. After Guido had been helped to bed she had killed him.

Dean moved in with Castiel and when the portrait of him was finished Castiel hung it in his bedroom. Gabriel had initially been opposed to Dean moving in but he had no say in the matter and the secret goes that he spent many times outside their bedroom listening to them making love while he satisfied himself. That naughty boy!

-END-


End file.
